The objective of this project is to characterize dose-response relationships and toxicity of Cyclohexanone Oxime and 2-Butanone Oxime administered by dosed water to rats and mice in 14-day repeated dose and 90-day subchronic studies. Animals will be treated ad libitum for 14 and 90 days. At the end of the study, all animals will be given gross and microscopic histopathologic evaluations. Hematology, clinical chemistry and sperm morphology/vaginal cytology will also be performed. The results of the 14-day study will be used to determine the doses to be used in the 90-day study.